


教学（编号七）

by eaforever10



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:33:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22831057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eaforever10/pseuds/eaforever10
Summary: 内含投影仪play及教室play，不适者慎入。生理小论文预警。（百度查的资料，不确保准确性）#未成年人勿入！##未成年人勿入！##未成年人勿入！#
Relationships: Anna & Elsa (Disney), Anna/Elsa (Disney)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	教学（编号七）

**Author's Note:**

> 一篇咕掉的文。大概率是最后一篇（半篇？）文了。怕坑勿入。

“Anna……我们回去好不好……”Elsa紧张地跟在Anna身后。从来循规蹈矩的好学生艰难地跟着老师爬过了墙，偷偷摸摸进了教室。陈旧的教室门被推开发出的声响让她感到十分紧张。

Anna灵活地打开窗户跳出去，从外面把门锁上，再从窗外翻回来。她重新关上窗户上的锁扣，一边拉着窗帘一边说道：“怎么，Elsa没有感到兴奋吗？”

“可……”Elsa犹豫着。虽然现在在放假，可在自己平时上课的教室里坐在讲台上……这也太……

“不玩的话，我们就回去吧。不过，如果这样一个小小的游戏都不愿意玩，Elsa还是不要想着当我女朋友了。”Anna故意说。她了解自己的学生，知道她会做出什么样的选择。

Elsa咬了咬唇，笨拙地爬上讲台：“我没有不想玩……”

Anna迅速地打开讲台上的投影仪，接着把它向后转，让影像投在教室后面的墙上，接着把带来的包裹打开，将里面的东西一个个摆在了桌面上。Elsa面朝台下坐着，双腿叉开成M型，紧张又兴奋地看着那些道具。

“Elsa，可以解开拉链了。”

白金头发的少女依言，缓缓拉开了大衣的拉链，露出里面白嫩而不着寸缕的女体。Anna满意地调整摄像头，让摄像头对准了这具诱人的胴体。

Elsa的手按在桌面上支撑着自己的身体，暴露在空气中的乳尖颤颤巍巍地立了起来，在高清投影仪的投射下清晰无比地显示在了后墙上。

Anna拿起桌子上的教鞭，拉长了拿在手里，尖尖的教鞭尾轻轻戳了戳硬硬的小红果。

“这个呢，是乳尖。女性分娩以后，会有乳汁从这里流出来，”下移，戳在了雪白的绵软上，鞭尾立刻陷了进去：“这个是乳房，大概要到女性二十岁才会发育完全。Elsa同学发育得很不错哦，这个形状很漂亮。不过，要是总是像这样不穿内衣，再漂亮的胸部也是会下垂的。”

Elsa听着耳边一本正经的话语，脸色羞得几乎要滴出血来。她的眼神躲闪着，不愿直视正对着她的高清投影。Anna的眼神沉了下来，她手上用力，教鞭猛地抽在了雪白的绵软上。

“啊！”Elsa又惊又疼，忍不住惊叫了一声。

“上课不要走神，眼睛看大屏幕。”Anna训道。

Elsa微微瑟缩了一下：“老师对不起……”

“知道错了，接下来就要改。”Anna放下教鞭走上前来，双手在Elsa胸前肆意地揉捏着，对台下并不存在的学生们说道：“接下来是一套乳房按摩，有助于舒适乳房经络，促进血液循环，大家可要认真学。”

Elsa羞耻地咬住了下唇，不让难耐的呻吟声逸出来。她看着教室后墙上的投影，那双修长的手在柔软的乳房上有模有样地揉捏着，骨节分明的手指陷在里面，奶油似的乳肉从指缝里溢了出来。明明清楚地知道台下空无一人，可Anna讲课的语气太过认真，她总是感觉自己的同学们就坐在台下看着她。身下的花穴微微开合，流出的液体已经滴到了讲台桌上。

“大家都记住了吧？下课要勤加练习哦！”Anna收回手，重新拿起教鞭，又调整了一下摄像头，让摄像头离开多了淡淡指印的胸口。

Elsa微微喘息着，看着眼前投影上银色的教鞭不怀好意地戳了戳小巧的肚脐，接着点上了柔软的小腹：“这个位置呢，是子宫。旁边这两边，”教鞭分别点了点：“就是输卵管和卵巢。这里可是孕育生命的神奇器官哦，不过，进入发育期之后，每个月这里都会发生子宫内膜脱落，从而导致月经的出现。经期一定要做好保暖，保持清洁，痛经的话可以考虑按医嘱吃点布洛芬来缓解。”

教鞭继续下移，戳了戳稀疏的黑森林 “接下来要介绍的是女性的外阴部分。这是阴阜，呈丘状，性交的时候会起到支撑和减震作用。它下邻的两侧就是大阴唇，大阴唇的内侧，”教鞭掀开了大阴唇，露出了下面颜色较深的软肉：“就是小阴唇了。有些同学可能天生小阴唇比大阴唇还大，也有些同学和Elsa同学一样，这都是正常的，不必担心。”

教鞭带着水迹离开了小阴唇，接着戳了戳已经微微露头的小红豆，引发了女孩难以克制的呻吟颤抖：“这个是阴蒂的末梢，从某方面来说和男性的阴茎是一样的。它感觉敏锐，很容易充血勃起。一旦被刺激，就很容易产生剧烈的快感，就像这样。”说着，教鞭灵活地戳弄着立起来的小红豆。

“别……Anna……”强烈的刺激袭来，Elsa撑着桌面的手猛地用力，却苦于桌面的光滑无处着力，修长的脖颈后仰，无法克制的生理泪水从微红的眼角滑了下来。花穴剧烈收缩了几下，在没有插入的情况下就达到了高潮。

Anna视若不见，平稳的声音继续说到：“接下来，我们要介绍内阴，因为这个地方比较特殊，所以我们需要一些其他的道具来辅助。”

Anna从桌面上拿起一个一次性透明窥阴器，拆开外包装往Elsa穴内送去。虽然花穴已经湿透了，但冰凉的器具还是刺激地穴肉阵阵紧缩。好在这窥阴器尚未打开时体积较小，还能慢慢推进。清晰的投影上，窥阴器的鸭嘴部分一点一点消失在了穴肉中，最终完全被吞没。

“Anna……”随着穴内窥阴器的打开，陌生的感觉让Elsa感到有些无所适从。

“Elsa同学，上课请安静。”Anna严肃道。她确认了窥阴器已经张开到了合适的角度，接着调整投影，把画面放大。雪白墙壁上顿时被花穴的影像填满，穴口被分开的穴肉无措地吮吸着透明的窥阴器，更里的地方则覆盖在引人遐想的阴影里。

“An……”因为窥阴器打开不大，花穴并没有感到疼痛。可是被强行分开的穴肉总觉得有风从上面拂过，前所未有的感觉让它们紧张地直缩，紧紧压在了窥阴器透明的壳上。

“这个就是阴道了。”Anna说着打开了手电筒，教鞭畅通无阻地向里探去：“阴道口往里约五公分，是女性的G点。有G点的女孩子，往往能获得更大的快感，这里有一些敏感的小突起。”教鞭轻轻戳了戳那块高度敏感的软肉。

“别碰那里……Anna……”Elsa惊恐地看着银色的教鞭戳在了那里，还饶有兴致地划来划去，平时仅仅是被手指抚摸都能带来剧烈快感的地方被戳得微痛，带来了更大的快感。她的手指

**Author's Note:**

> 后续是Anna让Elsa一个个指出刚刚学习的内容，可能有Anna教Elsa自慰的情节（没写所以不确定）。


End file.
